


Godot's Been and Gone

by halfeatenmoon



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagato's so used to waiting that she doesn't know what to do when she doesn't have to any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godot's Been and Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Endless Eight. Because people tend to ask me about it, yes, the title is a reference to 'Waiting for Godot'.

On the first of September, Nagato Yuki put on her school uniform at the same time as always. She knelt down in her living room, placed her phone on the table in front of her and waited.

She waited for so long that she forgot to go to school, and still the phone didn't ring.

Eventually she picked up her swimsuit and towel and walked to Kitaguchi station. She waited there all afternoon, until the sky hard darkened and the air began to cool.

She knew the others weren't going to arrive.

But she didn't know what else to do.


End file.
